User blog:LionHeartKIng/Non-canon Featured Duel: Zane (Marufuji Ryou) vs. Nora
Non-canon Duel. Turn 1: Nora Nora Normal Summons "Harvest Musou - Zangetsu Shin" (2000/1500). She Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down, ending her turn. Turn 2: Zane Zane draws. Since only Nora controls a monster, he Special Summons " " (2100/1600) from his hand by its effect. "Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Zangetsu Shin" (Nora: 4000 -> 3900). He activates " " from his hand, using "Cyber Dragon" that he controls and 2 other "Cyber Dragons" from his hand to Fusion Summon " " (4000 > 8000/2800 by its effect). He Normal Summons " " (300/800). He Sets 1 Spell/Trap from his hand, face-down, and uses the effect of "Cyber Kirin" Tributing it to make any effect damage Zane would take 0 for this turn. (He used it to nullify the damage he would take from "Power Bond".) He ends his turn. Turn 3: Nora Nora draws. She Normal Summons "Harvest Musou - Gaim" (1600/1000). She uses the effect of "Gaim", adding "Orange Lockseed" from her Deck to her hand. She uses the effect of "Orange Lockseed", Special Summoning it since she added it from her Deck to her hand by a card effect. (1500/1000). She also Special Summons "Kachidoki Lockseed" from her hand, since she controls a "Harvest Musou" monster. (2100/0). She tunes her "Gaim" with "Kachidoki Lockseed" to Synchro Summon "Harvest Musou - Kachidoki Arms" (3000/2600). She uses the effect of "Kachidoki Arms", negating the effects of "Cyber End", and making its ATK 0 for this turn, but Zane activates his Set " ", splitting his "Cyber End" to the 3 "Cyber Dragons" (2100/'1600' each). She also tunes her "Kachidoki Arms" with "Orange Lockseed" (treated as a Level 3 monster) to Synchro Summon "Harvest Musou - Kiwami Arms" (4000/4000). She also uses the effect of "Kachidoki Arms" from her Graveyard, banishing "Kachidoki Lockseed" to Special Summon itself. (3000/2600). "Kachidoki" and "Kiwami" attack and destroy 1 "Cyber Dragon" each. She ends her turn. Turn 4: Zane Zane draws. He uses his "Cyber Dragon" with Nora's "Kiwami Arms" to Special Summon " " (0 -> 2400/0 by its effect), but Nora uses the effect of "Kachidoki Arms" to make "Megafleet Dragon"'s ATK 0 and negating its effects. ("Megafleet": 2400 -> 0'''/0). He Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down, ending his turn. ("Megafleet": 0 -> '''2400/0) Turn 5: Nora Nora draws. She uses the effect of "Kachidoki Arms" to make "Megafleet Dragon"'s ATK 0 and negating its effects. ("Megafleet": 2400 -> 0'''/0). "Kachidoki" attacks and destroys "Megafleet" (Zane: 4000 -> '''1000). She ends her turn. Turn 6: Zane Zane draws. He activates his Set " ", negating "Kachidoki"'s effects also it cannot attack. " " from his hand, banishing his 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon " " (2100/1600). He uses the effect of "Rampage Dragon", destroying Nora's Set card, which was "Shield of the Harvest Musou". He uses the effect of "Rampage Dragon", sending "Cyber Dragon Rastaban" and " " from his Graveyard to allow "Rampage Dragon" to attack three times. He also uses the effect of "Cyber Dragon Rastaban" from his Graveyard, banishing it to have "Rampage Dragon" gain 1000 ATK for this turn ("Rampage" 2100 -> 3100/1600). "Rampage" attacks "Kachidoki" (Nora: 3900 -> 3800). "Rampage" attacks twice directly. (Nora: 3800 -> 700 -> 0). Zane wins. Category:Blog posts